


nothing less than beautiful

by brunettereader



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Canon Compliant, Friends With Benefits, Idk man klance are just fucking but they're not together yet, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Safe Sane and Consensual, Secret Relationship, Sleepy confessions, Switch Keith (Voltron), Switch Lance (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), Unrequited Love, this is pretty vanilla y'all BUT IT'S ABOUT THE EMOTIONSSSSSS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunettereader/pseuds/brunettereader
Summary: Still, Keith clings for a thread of resistance. "Did you–" he starts before he breaks off in a gasp as Lance's hand sneaks up his shirt and finds a nipple to pinch. He takes a breath, tries again. "Did you just come in here to fuck?" he finally asks."Not necessarily," Lance answers, but his roaming hand says otherwise. He pulls Keith's shirt up and over his head. It lands somewhere on the floor, and Keith's skin breaks out in goosebumps from arousal and the cold air in the room. Lance's nimble fingers come back to a nipple, squeezing itjustthis side of painful.---Or the story of how Keith realized his thing with Lance was more than friends with benefits.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 311





	nothing less than beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This is an oldie that I dusted off. I wrote this like... a year ago? A year and a half ago? The fun part about this story is that my friend Rushire [made this beautiful art](https://twitter.com/RushireChi/status/1168880234294403072), so check it out and share!!!
> 
> Title comes from the song "Can't Sleep" by Armchair Cynics.
> 
> Thanks to my always wonderful betas, [Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOccasionalSquirrel/) and [Nat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleapea/).

Keith is almost asleep when his door slides open. He stays perfectly still, knowing if he moves, the illusion will break.

The mattress dips behind him as someone climbs in.

A warm body slides up behind his, heat washing over him.

A heavy arm drapes across his waist and pulls him closer.

He knows these movements, and he knows who they belong to. This is an old hat to them at this point.

"Keith?" comes a scratchy voice.

He blinks once, twice, thrice to clear his foggy mind. "Yeah?" he asks.

"Can I sleep in here?"

Keith hums before he brings the hand resting on his stomach up to kiss the scarred, battleworn knuckles. It's sweet and intimate — maybe too sweet and intimate — but Keith doesn't care.

"Yeah," Keith replies. "I told you earlier tonight that my bed is always open to you, Lance."

"Oh, well if that's the case…" Lance trails off.

Oh _no_. 

Keith knows that voice.

Lance leans further into his space, brings his smooth lips to Keith's jaw. He's not wearing a shirt, so his warm skin is pressed all along Keith's back.

It's _delightful._

Lance presses a kiss on his jaw.

On his cheek.

Behind his ear.

On the curve of his neck.

Keith can't help it.

He moans.

"Mmhm, that's what I wanted to hear," Lance whispers before he nips at Keith's ear lobe.

Still, Keith clings for a thread of resistance. "Did you–" he starts before he breaks off in a gasp as Lance's hand sneaks up his shirt and finds a nipple to pinch. He takes a breath, tries again. "Did you just come in here to fuck?" he finally asks.

"Not necessarily," Lance answers, but his roaming hand says otherwise. He pulls Keith's shirt up and over his head. It lands somewhere on the floor, and Keith's skin breaks out in goosebumps from arousal and the cold air in the room. Lance's nimble fingers come back to a nipple, squeezing it _just_ this side of painful. 

Another moan slips out before he can help himself. "Lance," he begs. "Don't tease me."

"I would never," Lance says, affronted. Keith knows better, especially when Lance's quick hands dive down the back of his sweats.

He can't take it anymore, so he rolls over and leans into Lance's space to initiate a kiss, wrapping his hands around the back of Lance's neck. Lance's hands stay perched on his ass, and his fingers dance along his cleft. Lance’s lips muffle the whimper he makes when Lance presses a finger to his rim.

 _God_. God, Lance is so good with his hands, and Keith is helpless to break away from it. He just presses more and more kisses to Lance's soft mouth and holds on for dear life.

"Lance," he gasps once he breaks away for air. "Lance, come _on_."

Lance just chuckles. "Impatient," he murmurs against Keith's mouth, but he breaks away to pull Keith's sweats and boxers off. He stands up from the bed, drops his own pajama pants to the floor, and turns to Keith's bedside table to dig out lube and a condom.

As Keith watches Lance dig through his drawers, Keith's heart aches all over. 

They've been friends with benefits for months now, and Keith… 

Keith wants _more_.

He reaches a hand across the mattress, wanting to pull Lance closer to him even though Lance can't see him with his back is to him. He opens his mouth, lets the words build. 

_Lance_ , he thinks. _Do you ever think of being more with me? Of being mine? Of loving me?_

He's ready to say it when Lance finally pulls out a condom. "Finally! Why is your shit buried?" Lance asks as he climbs back in bed.

For a moment, Keith just gazes at him. His blue eyes, blown wide with lust. His sweat-dampened bangs. His flushed cheeks. He _made_ Lance look like this, but his favorite part is Lance's smile. The crooked grin that stamps across all of Keith's heart.

 _I'd rather have him halfway than not have him at all_.

He takes a deep breath as Lance buries his face in Keith's neck.

"You okay?" Lance asks. "You feel tense."

Keith nods, knowing Lance can feel it. "Just a long day."

Lance nips at Keith's collarbone, causing Keith to let out a breathy gasp. "I can help you wind down," Lance says. 

As soon as the words leave Lance's mouth, a lubed finger circles around his rim. Keith moans again.

"Lance," he begs. "Please, god, please just _touch_ me."

Lance chuckles but pushes that slim finger inside. Keith can't help the gasp that tumbles out.

"I got you, baby," Lance says as he nibbles Keith's neck. "Just relax."

Keith breathes as Lance's finger circles and slides along his walls. Suddenly, he brushes across Keith's prostate, and Keith arches off the bed, nipples pressed to Lance's chest.

"There, there," Keith gasps.

"I gathered," Lance replies. He presses against Keith's prostate once more before sliding the first finger out.

He pulls Lance closer, trying to keep him pressed where he wants. “No,” he whines.

Lance shushes him. “It’s okay,” he answers. “I’m just gonna slide another finger in. Okay?”

Keith nods and surges up again, pressing a kiss to Lance’s neck. He laps at the freckle on the underside of his jaw while Lance slowly fingers him open, scissoring and hitting his prostate every now and then to keep him keyed up but not so much that he comes. Lance’s free hand sneaks up his chest, latches onto a nipple again. He’s going to be sore tomorrow with all the pinching, but he can hardly bring himself to care right now.

“Lance,” he gasps. “Come on, please.”

“One more,” Lance replies. “I want you to enjoy this, too.”

Keith resolutely does not think about how Lance doesn’t mean it the same way. He just presses his face further into Lance’s neck while another one of Lance’s deft fingers press inside him, and he gasps as Lance almost immediately finds his prostate again.

“Please,” he begs after what feels like an eternity. “Please, Lance, come on, I’m ready.”

“Okay, okay,” Lance says. He pulls his fingers out of Keith and wipes his hand on tissues he must have grabbed earlier, since he knows Keith doesn’t like lubed-fingers making a mess in his bed. “Pushy, pushy,” he continues.

He leans up as Lance leans back onto his heels to open the condom and roll it along his length. Once it’s in place, he leans back into Keith’s space, and Keith wraps his legs around Lance’s waist, pulling him closer to where he wants him.

“You ready?” Lance asks.

Keith nods as he clasps shaky hands on the back of Lance's neck. 

"Okay," Lance breathes as he pushes in.

Immediately, Keith loses all the air in his lungs. They've fucked dozens of times in different positions with each of them giving and receiving, yet nothing quite measures up to how Lance _feels_ inside him. He hits all the right spots and stretches him just right. 

He shakes his head, trying to lose those… _romantic_ feelings.

"Everything okay?" Lance asks, pausing before he can bottom out. "You just shook your head, 'no.' Does anything hurt?"

Damn this boy for being so perceptive.

"It's fine, Lance," he gasps. "Just had a stray thought."

With that, a devilish smirk appears on Lance's face. _Shit._ "Well, let's fix that," Lance replies before pushing in and bottoming out.

Keith gasps again as Lance pulls out and pushes back in, hard and fast. He repeats this motion over and over, his cock filling him perfectly and sliding along his walls in all the right spots. Keith can't do anything but moan and gasp and hold on as tight as he can.

"God," Lance breathes. "You feel so… _good_. So _tight_. So perfect. Just for me." He thrusts hard and finds Keith's prostate. 

"Ah, ah," Keith gasps as he digs his fingers into Lance's hair. He pushes his face into Lance's and nips at his collarbone. "There, there, quiznack, right there, _Lance."_

"That's right, baby," Lance says as he runs his fingers through Keith's hair and pulls his face out of his neck. "It's _me_ who's making you feel this good."

Keith surges forward and kisses Lance hard. He can't keep hearing these pet names and nice thoughts or he'll say something stupid. 

Lance keeps thrusting through the kisses, his hips only stuttering slightly but picking up his hard pace as his tongue plunges into Keith's mouth. He hits Keith's prostate again, and he feels himself almost tip over the edge. He breaks away and flops his head on the pillow.

"Lance," he gasps. "Lance, I'm close."

"I got you, sweetheart," he replies as he grabs one of Keith's hands from behind his neck and laces their fingers together. He rests their hands on the pillow beside Keith's head before he brings his other hand to Keith's dick. He gathers the precome from the tip of his cock and spreads it down his shaft, pumping up and down once he's satisfied. 

He surges forward and hits Keith's prostate again, and Keith flies over the edge, losing his breath as he comes in Lance's hand between their stomachs.

Lance pauses as Keith gasps and tries to catch his breath. He brings his come-covered hand up to his mouth and cleans it off with his deft tongue. _God_ , if Keith hadn't just exploded everywhere, that vision alone would make him come again.

Lance pops his thumb out of his mouth. "Delicious," he says. "You okay if I keep going? I'm close after watching you come apart, beautiful."

Keith shivers as he comes down from the high and Lance's words, but he nods. Lance thrusts in hard, his pace uneven. He really is close. He uses his heels to push Lance farther in and tightens around his cock. A couple thrusts later, Lance gasps to a stop and comes in the condom.

"Perfect," Keith whispers as he lets Lance come down. He brings his hand up to brush some hair out of Lance's face. "That was perfect."

Lance collapses forward and crumples into Keith's chest. They breathe together, trying to wind down and settle enough to have more coherent thoughts.

Eventually, Keith can't take the sticky feeling of sweat and come, so he pushes on Lance's shoulder.

"Let me up," he says. "I'm gonna go clean up."

Lance nods and pulls out, and Keith does _not_ think about how empty he suddenly feels. They head towards the bathroom where Lance disposes of the condom and Keith turns the shower on. 

"You jumping in here?" Keith asks as he pulls out towels and washcloths. 

"Yeah, really quick."

They jump in the shower, and Lance washes Keith's hair for him. Keith does _not_ think about how nice this is and how he wants to do this every night. They wash their bodies and rinse off before stepping out and toweling off. Lance digs a cream out of Keith's drawer and lathers it on his face. Keith tries to remember when that ended up in his bathroom as he wrings out his hair.

"I'm gonna make sure we don't need to change the sheets," Lance says. "You cool with me staying here?"

Keith nods, and Lance heads into the bedroom. As Keith braids his mostly dry hair, he makes himself list off the constellations he remembers from Earth instead of thinking about what all this between him and Lance means.

When Keith is done, he flicks off the light in the bathroom and finds that Lance has picked up their dirty clothes, remade the bed, and is already under the covers against the wall. Keith can tell he's not quite asleep, but he's almost there.

Keith crawls in next to him. Lance immediately reaches out for him, and Keith slides into his arms. Legs tangle together and arms wrap around each other and Keith finds his head resting on Lance's chest, right over this heart.

"Night, Keith," Lance whispers.

"Night," Keith replies. 

Lance falls asleep in minutes, but Keith stays awake, turning over this interaction in his head. He's almost ready to give up and try to get some sleep when Lance starts talking.

"Keef," Lance sighs.

"Yeah?" Keith replies. He waits a second before he asks again. "Lance, you up?"

Lance keeps breathing deeply in reply. Keith pulls back from Lance's chest a bit to look at his face. His eyes are closed and his face is relaxed still. So he's talking in his sleep. Even this is cute to Keith.

"Keef," Lance says again.

"Yeah," he replies. He brings a hand up to rest carefully on his cheek.

"Love you," Lance whispers.

 _Oh_.

Keith's heart stops in his chest.

Lance…

Loves him? 

He wants to shake the boy awake right now and demand answers. He's spent so long loving Lance and now it's returned? 

But then, Lance sighs like he's the happiest he's ever been and pulls Keith impossibly closer to him.

 _It can wait_ , Keith decides.

"Love you too," he finally whispers to the sleeping boy next to him.

And Lance… Lance smiles in his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to [check out the beautiful art from Rushire](https://twitter.com/RushireChi/status/1168880234294403072)!!
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, please comment, recommend it to your friends, give me a kudos, something to let me know you enjoyed it. Your notes fuel me. :D
> 
> Otherwise, stop by my online profiles and say hi!
> 
> [CARRD](https://brunettereader.carrd.co/) | [INSTAGRAM](https://www.instagram.com/brunette_reader20/) | [TWITTER](https://www.twitter.com/brunette_reader/)  
> 


End file.
